Universal Wrestling Federation
by UWF Chairman AlistairBlack
Summary: My name is Alistair Black, this, is my creation.
1. Introduction

A man with brown short hair with it slick back with blue eyes in a grey 2 piece suit stood tall inside a wrestling ring with black and green ropes on it and on the mat has 'UWF' on it with barbed wire surrounding the word. Same goes with the Ring Apron. He is holding a microphone with the words 'UWF' on it. He brought the mic to his mouth and spoke:

'hello and welcome to the Debut Episode of Universal Wrestling Federation! My name is Alistair Black and I'm the proud chairman of UWF!'

As soon as the words left his mouth the fans excitedly cheered Alistair, causing him to smile. The mic was raised.

'today we have the roster announced'

The crowd cheered.

'here they are;

From Vale, Jaune Arc!

From Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki!

From Atlas, Weiss and Winter Schnee, the SDC!

From Patch, Vale, Ruby Rose and Yang Xiao Long, Speed Heat!

From Around the Elemental Nations, Itachi Uchiha, Diedara, Sasori, Kakuzu, 'Pein' Nagato Uzumaki, Kisame Hoshigaki, Konan, Tobi, Hidan, Zetsu and Orochimaru, Akatsuki!

From the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and Luigi, the Mario Bros!

From Hyrule, Link!

From Seattle, Carly Shay, Sam Pucket and Freddie Benson, iCarly + Tech!

From Hell, Viscera!'

The crowd cheered from the amazing talent he managed to pick up.

'now, no further ado, let us begin the first episode of UWF Battleground!'

 **Sorrsy for the short Chapter, this is mainly an introduction chapter, more people will show up!**

 **Roster: 24**


	2. Battleground 1: Freddie vs Jaune Promo

-Leave it all to me plays-

Freddie walks out with a sneer on his face.

the crowd, not happy with his reaction. Boos him.

'from seattle, Washington. Weighing in at 189lbs, Freddie Benson' spoke the ring announcer known as Justin X.

Freddie steps into the ring and snatches the mic from Justin, receiving complaints from the former. Freddie raised it to his mouth. And spoke:

'I know, you'd think I'd say, ''oh, im soooo happy to be here'' but no, I'm here for the glory and all that comes with it.' Freddie spoke with a sneer/smirk.

The crowd boos him with more intensity than before.

'the reason I have such a gay attire and theme (gestures to the hot pink wrestling tight with the iCarly logo by the crotch) is because having two lesbian whores as my leaders will force a few things on you'

Due to the blatant disrespect to women, the crowd responds with the following chants;

'fuck you freddie'

'suck a fat one'

'go away'

And much more.

Freddie cruelly smirks at this.

'and Alistair Prick (crowd boos), I know your back there, making sure the show will go smoothly. The show will go smoothly if you follow my demands'

The crowd boos him then cuts out to hear his ''demands''.

'I want a shot at the inaugural UWF Title'

Crowd boos loudly

'position as UWF Commissioner'

Boos louder than before

'and the pleasure to completely wipe out that *stupid, idiotic, waste of space _The Knight_ Jaune Arc'

Due to jaune being a Indy Darling and Indy Legend, engaged to a Wrestling legend by the name of _The Spartan_ Pyrrha Nikos. The crowd reacted by booing the crap out of him.

'alistair, what zit gunna be? You answering my demands, or I'll go back there and kick, your as-'

-Kingdom by Downstait plays-

The crowd, hearing the first bars of the song playing, went completely ballistic. Some how, reacted louder as he walked out. Being shirtless with a leather jacket over his torso and wearing black jeans. He raised his hand with a microphone in it, the music fades out as he began to speak.

'freddie, I speak for everyone and say, SHUT THE HELL UP!' jaune shouts. The crowd cheers for jaune as he spoke again.

'I spoke with Mr. Black, and he had enough of you, he wants me to shut you up.'

The crowds cheers and he grinned a bit when he saw Freddie scowl.

'as you _might_ know, next week im fight my friend Naruto Uzumaki for a spot in the inaugural UWF title match'

Naruto, is also a indy wrestler and wrestling legend. The crowd went ballistic as they saw Freddie scowl deepened.

' _buttt,_ we are going to fight tonight (Freddie smirks) for my spot in the match. (Freddie grins) but!

(crowd and Freddie looks confused) if you lose, Benson. You will be _banned_ from in ring competition for 120 days! (crowd cheers and freddies face contorts into anger) but, for those days, you will be assigned _janitorial work for those days!_ (freddies face turns into uncontrolled rage as the crowd cheers) see you later tonight, bud!' he drops the mic and walks backstage. And the screen fades to black as commercials plays.

 **Status**

 **Jaune Arc – Top Face**

 **Freddie Benson – Top Heel**

 **Battleground #1 main event**

 **Jaune Arc vs. Freddie Benson**

 **If Jaune Loses, Freddie takes his spot against Naruto for No.1 contender ship for the UWF Championship.**

 **Battleground #2 Main Event:**

 **Jaune Arc (or Freddie Benson) vs. Naruto Uzumaki**

 **UWF Championship No.1 Contender ship for title match at**

 **UWF Era Of Kings Begins.**


End file.
